The Contractor shall: Continue its study and possible implementation of a cooperative cyanate protocol; develope other collaborative studies in sickle cell (natual tural history, care of patients during pregnancy, use of exchange transfusion, etc.); and formulate other protocols especially in the areas of Thalassemia and other hemolytic disorders.